Hurt
by KellyB8
Summary: When Victor throws Bree to the ground, Adam attacks him. But when Adam loses the fight and gets hurt, will Bree still be able to tell him that she has feelings for him? Alternative ending to "Taken".
1. Chapter 1

Alternative Ending to Taken.

I don't own Lab Rats.

They are not related in this story.

* * *

**Bree's POV:**

I super speed to the table and grab the tablet. "Later, Freak." I press the button and the floor opens. "AHH!"

Adam smiles at me.

Suddenly, Krane comes back and throws me to the wall.

"Bree!" I hear Adam yell.

**Adam's POV:**

"Bree!" I yell. Nobody hurts my Bree. I run and attack Krane, causing us to fall in the open floor compartment. He punches me and I punch him. Suddenly, he levitates me in the air and throws me down.

My head hits the floor and I blackout.

**Bree's POV:**

Krane jumps out and I realize Adam must be hurt. Suddenly, Tasha, and Leo come into the lab. "Bree, Chase where's Adam?" asks Tasha."I don't know. I have to find him." I say, worried. Douglas runs into the lab with a weapon. He quickly shots Krane, but he geoleaps.

"Come on! I was about to get him!"

"Get out of my house, Douglas!"

"But I-"

"GET OUT!"

Douglas takes his weapon and walks out of the lab.

I super speed to the opened floor. I jump in and land next to an unconscious Adam. "Adam, wake up! Please?" I sit down on my knees and put his head on my legs. I look at the side of his head that is bleeding. "Adam, please wake up." I whisper.

Davenport, Tasha, Leo and Chase stand around the open floor.

"Bree, bring Adam onto the table." I super jump up with Adam on my lap.

I put him on the table and stand next to examined him and looked at me."Well, he suffered a lot. He's asleep and he'll probably wake up tomorrow." Davenport says.

"I'll get dinner ready." says Tasha. Leo, Davenport, Tasha and Chase walk upstairs. "Bree, are you coming?" asks Chase. "Yeah, in a few minutes."

I look at Adam. He seemed so... different. He wasn't that funny, strong, clueless guy I knew. He was a hurt, sick person. I never thought that Adam would attack Krane because he hurt me. I feel like he's my hero. I never thought I would say this, but I have a crush on Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

I don't own lab rats. Please review!

* * *

**Bree's POV:**

I change in my pajamas and super speed upstairs. Tasha made us mash potatoes, steak and gravy. I eat my food fast and then I superspeed to the lab.

I look at the body of Adam.

It broke my heart to see that my hero was hurt.

I walk right next to him.

"Adam, I have a crush on you. We're not related, so I don't think that's bad at all. I just wish you could hear me say it." I say. I hug his unconscious body and I start crying quietly. I hear footsteps coming and I wipe away my tears and super speed to my capsule.

**Adam's POV:**

{In The Coma}

I get up and look around the lab and walk over to the right side my body. There was blood on the side of my head, but nothing was broken.

Suddenly, Bree ran into the walks over to the left side of my body.

"Adam, I have a crush on you. We're not related, so I don't think that's bad at all. I just wish you could hear me say it." she says. I feel so happy. I smiled at her. I knew she probably didn't see me, though. She hugged my body and starts crying.

I want to run over and comfort her, but I can't. I hear footsteps and I think she does too.

She wipes away her tears and super speeds to her capsule.

I lie down on the table, falling asleep.

**The Next Morning {Bree's POV}**

I wake up late, like usual. I walk out of my capsule and see Davenport working on something. It's probably Adam, I think and super speed over to him.

"Morning. Are you working on Adam?"

"I will, once he wakes up."

"When will he wake up?"

"I'm not sure."

"So about 10-11ish or 10:30ish or-" I ask.

"Bree, I DON'T know!"

I walk upstairs for breakfast, still thinking about Adam. "Good morning, Bree." says Tasha cheerfully. "Morning," I say a bit glumly. I eat my breakfast and watch TV, trying to take my mind off of Adam. Chase comes downstairs, smiling. "Why are you so happy?" I ask. "Adam! I know I should be worried about him, but when Adam's not around, I feel so happy! No more punching, no more throwing me around." I get mad at Chase for saying that, but I decide not to punch him.

"Everybody to the lab, quick!" says Mr. Davenport, who just came upstairs.

As soon as we're all in the lab, Mr. Davenport starts talking.

"Guys, I looked at Adam and I have some news." He says in a serous tone.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So, do you like it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **

Please review!

* * *

**Bree's POV:**

"I looked at Adam and I have some news." says Mr. Davenport in a serious tone. I start to freak out. What if he isn't okay? "Bree, are you okay? You're really pale." asks Tasha. "I'm fine." I lie.

I hear something behind me but I ignore it.

Suddenly, somebody lifts me up and I start to scream. "Hey, Bree!" says Adam, putting me down. "Adam!" I hug him.

Mr. Davenport clears his throat and we stop hugging.

"Well, as you can see, Adam is okay. All thanks to me!" says Davenport. Leo smiled at us and asked,"Who's ready for pizza?" Adam tells them,"I'll be right up!"

All of them walk upstairs and Adam and I were alone.

"Bree, I know you have a crush on me." Adam says, taking my hands.

"Do you have a crush on me?" I ask him.

"I do have a crush on you. You're not afraid to be yourself." Adam says.

Our heads lean in closer and our lips touch. We deepen the kiss and he puts his hands on my waist and pulls my body right next to his. We start French kissing.

After 5 minutes of kissing, we're tired. "I'll change out of my mission suit." He gets in his capsule and changes.

We hold hands as we walk upstairs. As we sit down, Adam and I share a glance.

"We have an announcement. Bree and I are dating." says Adam proudly.

We smile at each other.

"I'm fine with it as long as you don't kiss in front me." plays Leo. "That goes for me too." says Chase. Tasha smiles at us. "I'm fine with it." Davenport looks at us and says,"Since you're not related, it's fine."

We both know as long as we're together, everything is perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bree: 26, Adam: 27, Chase: 25, Danielle: 25, Leo: 24, Janelle: 24, **

**10 years later:**

**Bree's POV:**

**"**Adam, could you pass me that diaper?"

We're in our mansion on what Davenport calls,"Rich Man Mountain".

After Adam and I got married, Davenport's wedding present was a mansion across the street from his mansion. After we moved in, I had a baby boy named Thomas Mark Davenport. He has super speed and super strength. Chase and Danielle got married and had a baby girl named Lia Kelly Davenport. They live in a mansion next to ours. Leo and Janelle just got married and are on their honeymoon.

"Adam, can you help me get Thomas to bed?". "Sure, sweetie." After we got Thomas to bed, we sat outside on the balcony.

Adam kissed me and smiled.

We look at the sunset.

"I love you, Bree."

"I love you, too."

**Both POVs:**

As long as we're together, everything is perfect.

_The End_

**Authors Notes:**

_Please review! ㈏1_


End file.
